


drunk in love

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2019 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dancing and Singing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Sapphics, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: Aline laughs, kissing her again. “You are drunk, babe,” she says.“That’s Mrs. Babe, to you,” Helen teases.





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 29: wine
> 
> Title is from Drunk in Love by Beyoncé and Jay-Z

“Are you drunk?” Aline asks, giggling in a way that tells Helen she herself might be a little drunk.

Helen shrugs, lifting her arm to spin her wife as the song fades out into another. She’s lost track of how long they’ve been dancing. She’s too busy savoring the dizzying feeling that’s been overwhelming her since she and Aline said  _ I do _ only hours before.

The party slowly diminishes as their guests say their congratulations and goodbyes, but there’s still a good number of people sharing the dance floor. 

Helen doesn’t ever want to stop dancing. At least, that’s what she thinks until Aline chases her lips and holds them both still in the middle of the dance floor.

“You taste like wine,” Aline murmurs.

Helen hums in response. “You taste fizzy.”

“Fizzy?” Aline asks, raising an eyebrow and huffing a surprised laugh.

“Like champagne. Or butterflies,” Helen tells her.

Aline laughs, kissing her again. “You are drunk, babe,” she says.

“That’s Mrs. Babe, to you,” Helen teases. She laughs because she can’t help it. The happiness is bubbling up inside of her, like the fizz in the champagne glasses and on Aline’s lips. Her ears finally catch the lyrics of the song currently playing and she grins. “Drunk in love, I want you,” she sings along with Beyoncé, punctuating the lyric with a kiss to Aline’s cheek.

Aline laughs again, her smile brighter than the strings of lights twinkling above them. “Come on  _ Mrs. Babe _ . Let’s go home.”

“Mhm,” Helen nods, letting Aline pull her through the crowd by their now interlaced hands. “Home.” But she isn’t thinking about their apartment in Idris, or the Institute in L.A. She’s thinking about her new wife’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
